


The Moral of the Story

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Post-War, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup is entertaining the young ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This Picture](http://blog.commercialfineart.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/commercial-fine-art-landscape-photography-alien-world-marc-adamus.jpg)

Kup looked at his assembled audience, and odd mix of the Stunticons and the Dinobots. Poor young mechs who had known nothing but war were looking at him with hungry audials, wanting a story as they settled into the uneasy peace.

He thought he had one, if he was thinking of the details correctly. Maybe, just maybe, this young mechs could learn enough to build a stronger future.

`~`~`~`~`

_A vorn of vorns before_

"We're not getting off this rock," came out of the vocalizer of Kup's sole-surviving teammate, one of the Construction class. They were both leaking fluids, the ship was a tangled wreckage slowly sinking in a lava pit, and of the nine mechs who had been aboard, they were the only two left.

"We saw satellites above, mech. We can find whoever put them up there..."

"And be melted down into slag for our effort," the Constructor told him.

Kup continued as if he had not even spoken. "...and see about hitching a ride back to the nearest colony."

The other mech just stared at him with shock at the very idea anything could be that easy in the light of their narrow escape from a deadly fate. "I'm not certain I can even transform."

The elder mech sized up his companion, then opened a compartment. "Sit down." When the mech didn't comply quite fast enough, Kup planted a hand on the mech's chest, ignoring the immediate protest for violating field-space, and shoved. The Constructor landed on his aft, and Kup pulled his aid kit on out to start repairing the damage he could see.

"Do you ever relent?!" his companion demanded.

"Why should I? Existed too long to think about giving up just when the going gets a little rougher." Kup looked all around, grinning a bit. "I see ores out in the open, mech. We can make it. Betting this place is a mine for its keepers, and us buzzing in through the satellites will have them looking for us. Play it close to the armor, stay friendly, and we will go home."

"I don't believe you."

Kup just shrugged, and continued repairing the joints that would prevent transformation. "You've got good sensors for testing structural integrity. Reach out and start looking for alloys. Where they are, civilization will be."

"It's not going to work," but the other mech started looking anyway. They said Kup was nearly as old as Primus, so why not see what tricks the mech had for staying activated.

`~`~`~`~`

_Present_

"KUP!"

Rodimus's yell was too important to ignore, but Drag Strip looked angrily that way.

"Wait, I mean you got off, but... how?"

Kup paused in taking off toward his Prime. "I got him to work with me. I'll tell you the rest later... but that's the bare metal of what it took to get by," he said, looking them all over once before leaving. It couldn't hurt much.

Maybe they'd get it. He could tell Sludge was already thinking on it.


End file.
